Maalthiir
| refs2e = | alignment3e = Neutral | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = Neutral evil | class35 = | refs35 = }} Maalthiir was a merchant and a wizard who came to rule the city of Hillsfar. Description When Maalthiir was middle-aged, he was a tall, thin man with a crinkled face. He maintained a shaved scalp, but allowed stubble to grow on it and wore a long dark-gray goatee beard. Personality Maalthiir was a greedy, sadistic individual who had a distinct devotion to mercantile power. He regularly arranged for random executions and torture within his realm. Possessions Maalthiir was noted as carrying a scepter with him. It was made of some dark metal and its head was the shape of a draconic claw. Relationships Maalthiir was noted as having a single friend from before his rise to power: Wak Rathar. Maalthiir fostered a wizard apprentice, Mordak Brelliar, who acted as Maalthiir's chief advisor and second-in-command. Mordak intended to overthrow Maalthiir and foster an alliance with Zhentil Keep to rule the Moonsea by getting as close to him as possible, a plot of which Maalthiir was well aware of. In the first decade of Maalthiir's rule, rumors linked him romantically with a priestess of Umberlee named Dualah but after the marriage of Selfaril Uoumdolphin and Dmitra Flass, he and Tola Vrass, the Khazark of Hillsfar's Thayan enclave began to court each other History Maalthiir was initially an unknown quantity in the Moonsea. Few knew much more about him other than the facts that he was a particularly shrewd merchant, a mage, and a member of Hillsfar's city council. In the winter of 1356/57 DR,A timeline entry in the 2nd-edition ''Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting'' erroneously marked this date as 1354 DR, despite text earlier in the book and in future sourcebooks confirming the already established date. The latest source used the incorrect timeline as a reference and therefore states that it occurred in 1354 DR. Despite wiki policy of new lore replacing the old, because of this mistake, the original date is used here. Maalthiir overthrew the potentially corrupt Council of Hillsfar using blackmail and threats of harm. Elminster once wrote that the council was at least led by heroes and respected, noble lords but admitted that his information was mostly second-hand and hadn't been verified. Certainly the history books and popular opinion were willing to believe that the council was corrupt When the city of Shade began attacking its neighbors in 1372 DR, Maalthiir allied with his longtime foes, the Zhentarim and, even more shockingly, with the daemonfey of House Dlardrageth to fight in the Dalelands against the army of Seiveril Miritar. Maalthiir eventually betrayed House Dlardrageth by refusing to march his forces against Shadowdale and the daemonfey responded with overwhelming force, causing Maalthiir to flee Hillsfar and go into hiding. Maalthiir returned twelve years later, retaking his place as First Lord and sending all of the nonhumans who'd moved to the city during his absence to the city's arena. Eight years later, in 1396 DR, Maalthiir, who feared the increasing power of Myth Drannor, created a puppet council that included elves and half-elves and relaxed his xenophobic policies outside the city proper, hoping to prevent an incursion from the City of Song. In 1460 DR, Maalthiir attempted to make the transformation into undeath as a lich. His attempt went awry however, and he died. Appendix Notes Appearances * Heirs of Prophecy * Hillsfar (game) * ''Forsaken House * Final Gate References Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Hillsfar Category:Inhabitants of the Moonsea Category:Inhabitants of neutral evil alignment Category:Inhabitants of neutral alignment Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Lords Category:Males Category:Merchants Category:Wizards (2e) Category:Wizards (3e) Category:Wizards